Decisions to Decisions
by hannahhamburger32
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have returned to District 12 and are now closer than ever. But, just when Katniss thinks things are looking up for her, she has an unexpected visitor; Gale. When stuck with the decision, who will she choose? Bad summary, please read!  :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm proud to present my new fanfic, Decisions to Decisions (: It might not be the greatest in the beggining, but it will get better, believe me. (: Please, just read this and don't give up on me. (: Without further adu, Decisions to Decisions. **

* * *

><p>The nightmare started how they always did. I was standing in front of President Snow's home, doctors and assistants assessing the injured wounds. My sister, Primrose, was only a few feet away from me. I began to walk towards her when all of a sudden, she was gone in a terrifying flash of light. I looked away for a moment, covering my eyes with the backs of my hands. When I uncovered my eyes, there was nothing but blackness all around me. I could barely see two feet in front of my face. I threw my hands in front of me and began to feel around the air, looking for something to lean against. My hands finally found something, but it wasn't the wall I was expecting. Whatever it was had hair covering its entire body…no, not hair. Fur. Its body was covered in fur.<p>

I suddenly knew what I was touching and I jerked my hands away as quickly as I could. As I began to back away from the mutt in front of me, it let out a low growling sound. I turned to run, but it was too late. As soon as I had turned, the mutt grabbed my leg and pushed me to the floor. I tried to scream, but nothing escaped my mouth as I opened it. When I finally got the courage to look at the mutt, I looked straight into its eyes and realized I'd seen them before. They were the same as Rue's, a young girl I'd met in the Games who died right in front of me. I panicked and tried to run again, but the mutt grabbed my arm and stopped me from leaving again. Just before the mutt attacked me, I heard someone saying my name.

"Katniss," a familiar voice whispered to me. "Katniss, please wake up." The voice sounded concerned and slightly frightened.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Peeta Melark hovering over my sleeping body. I sat up quickly, drenched in my own sweat.

"Peeta?" I stammered, adjusting to the light shining through my window. "Wha…what are you doing here?" I asked, slightly confused.

Peeta smiled and brushed the hair from my face. "I just thought I'd bring you some breakfast, and when you didn't come to answer the door, I was a little worried."

His concern made me smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. He pressed his soft lips against mine and lingered there for a moment.

Now, I guess you could say Peeta and I had been "dating" for a little while. Soon after he had returned to the Victor's Village in District 12, I found out that I needed Peeta more than ever since my sister's death. He came to my house every night and just held me as I tried to sleep through the terrible nightmares.

That's how it was for some time, but after a while, it had become more than that. I'd started to look at Peeta in a different way. One night, when the nightmares had been terrible for both of us, we went down stairs and had a little too much to drink. After a few drunken kisses and really disgusting messes on the carpet, I realized that Peeta would always be there for me, so I asked him if we could start going out on dates together.

When I asked, his eyes lit up with joy and he nearly peed himself with excitement.

So, the kiss when he was leaning over my bed wasn't that unusual for us anymore.

I felt a smile creeping across Peeta's lips as he pulled away from our embrace. "So, how about that breakfast?" he asked sweetly.

I sighed with fake disappointment and got out of bed. Peeta grasped my hand and led me down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Sitting on the table was a vase filled with beautiful flowers. I gasped in surprise and ran to the table so I could smell them. Peeta laughed at me and I spun around to give him the stink eye.

"Hey, I think you're being adorable!" he said, walking towards me slowly.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him and then returned my attention to the flowers.

"Did you even notice the amazing food I made just for you?" Peeta asked, fake hurt by the lack of attention I was paying to his food.

I glanced over my shoulder at the plate of pancakes lying inches away and shrugged. "Meh," I said joking, my lips turning up in a smile.

Peeta frowned and walked towards me, his lip quivering. I slapped his arm lightly to make him stop with the fake sadness. He immediately wiped the frown off his face and leaned down so his face was inches away from mine. Our foreheads pressed together as I stared into his shocking blue eyes. I opened my mouth to talk, but Peeta closed the distance between us and kissed me once again. At first, I was surprised by this, but then I started to kiss him back, sliding my tongue into his mouth.

Peeta's hands ran through my tangled hair as mine caressed his chest over his shirt. One of his hands drifted from my hair to underneath my baggy shirt I was wearing to sleep in. He grasped the bottom of it and began to pull it over my head.

Just when my stomach was fully exposed, my doorbell rang. I jumped at the sound and pulled away from Peeta. A look of disappointment spread across his face as I pulled my shirt back down. I walked towards the door and Peeta grabbed my hips from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

"Just let me see who it is," I said between laughs and kisses. I reached the door with Peeta still grabbing my hips. When I saw who was at my door, I jumped out of Peeta's reach and nearly out the door.

"Hey, Katniss," my best friend, Gale Hawthorn, said with a look of jealousy on his face. "Long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? :P Please review, I <em>really <em>need the feedback. Thanks!**

**-Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm super sorry. I've been busy and then I went on vacation, so I didn't have a computer. But, now I do and I am going to update whenever I can, which might not be very often, considering I have a lot to do before school starts. **

**ANYWAY, here's the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Umm, hi Gale," I said in a low voice. "What exactly are you doing here?"<p>

The hurt look on Gale's face told me I had asked that a little too harsh. "I thought my old best friend would be more excited to see me," he spit out.

"No, it's not that I'm not happy. You just," I looked at Peeta. "Took us by surprise."

Gale glared at Peeta for a moment then looked back at me. "Did I interrupt something, because I can leave and come back later?"

"Where would you stay?" I asked.

Gale shrugged his shoulders and looked at his feet. "I could find a place."

"That would be nice, Gale. Tha…" Peeta started to talk, but I quickly cut in.

"No, Gale. Don't be silly. You can come on in if you want," I said as I stepped aside so Gale could enter my home. Peeta gave a fake smile to Gale and then grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, hurt in his voice.

I stared at Peeta, not sure what to say. I opened my mouth to talk, but I still couldn't say anything.

"You aren't even sure what you're doing, are you?" Peeta asked, letting go of my arm.

"I know what I'm doing, Peeta," I said, anger in my voice. "I'm letting a friend stay with us, because he's my friend." Peeta still didn't look convinced. "Oh, come on Peeta. He's not going to be hassle or anything." I smiled and kissed Peeta on the cheek.

Peeta smiled finally and then wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just promise I'll be the only one you're kissing," he whispered into my ear.

I looked up into Peeta's big blue eyes and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's the milk?" Gale asked as he walked into mine and Peeta's room. I jumped and pulled the covers over my scantily clad body as Peeta jumped off the bed and pulled down his shirt. "Oh," Gale said, blushing a little bit. "I'll just…go back downstairs," he said, glancing at me, and then looking at my shirt on the floor. He smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.<p>

"Jesus, Katniss!" Peeta basically screamed as he pulled his pants back over his prosthetic leg. "He can't just walk in like that!"

"I know," I said looking at my shirt and grabbing it from the floor. "You think I'm happy about this?" I heard the anger rising in my voice.

"If he does this again, he's out." Peeta opened the door and slammed it behind him, leaving me alone in our room.

Once I was fully dressed, I slowly made my way down the stairs, hoping that Peeta and Gale weren't tearing each other's head's off. I stepped into the living room, and to my pleasant surprise, Peeta and Gale were each sitting on opposite sides of the couch. I smiled and sat in between the two of them. Peeta raised his arm and put it around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. He looked at Gale and smirked, squeezing me tightly. Gale glared at Peeta, and then gave a sad glance to me. I looked away from him and down at my fingers, which were now intertwined with Peeta's. I felt terrible for making Gale see me and Peeta together, considering the feelings he felt for me. Well, at least the feelings he used to feel. I wasn't sure if he still felt that way, but I assumed he did. Thinking about this, I quickly tore my hand away from Peeta's, who looked at me with hurt on his face.

"Katniss, are you alright?" he asked, trying to cover up his hurt.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I just…I'll be right back." I stood up and walked to the bathroom, glancing back at Gale and Peeta.

When I reached the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and locked it. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and started to rub my eyes with my hands.

"Oh, Katniss," I said to myself quietly. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! (: Hope you liked it! Please review! PLEASE! Don't make me beg ):<strong>


End file.
